


It'll Be Glorious (Septiplier OneShot)

by cryppie (orphan_account)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cryppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And this is the second Septiplier story I ever wrote! </p>
<p>0-100 man, real quick~</p>
<p><a href="http://jacksepticeyeplz.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> <a href="http://markiplierplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i><br/>    <b><br/>      <span class="u">~!!JACKSEPTICEYE AND MARKIPLIER BOTH BELONG TO THEMSELVES!!~</span><br/>    </b><br/>  </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i></i><br/>    <b><br/>      <span class="u">~!!THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME, CAMERON, AND ONLY ME! IF I FIND OUT OUT THAT YOU HAVE USED ANY PART OF THIS STORY AND CLAIMED IT AS YOUR OWN, I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER!!~</span><br/>    </b><br/>  </p>
    </blockquote>





	It'll Be Glorious (Septiplier OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the second Septiplier story I ever wrote! 
> 
> 0-100 man, real quick~
> 
> [](http://jacksepticeyeplz.deviantart.com/) [](http://markiplierplz.deviantart.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **  
>  ~!!JACKSEPTICEYE AND MARKIPLIER BOTH BELONG TO THEMSELVES!!~  
>  **  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **  
>  ~!!THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME, CAMERON, AND ONLY ME! IF I FIND OUT OUT THAT YOU HAVE USED ANY PART OF THIS STORY AND CLAIMED IT AS YOUR OWN, I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER!!~  
>  **  
> 

It was a chilly night out in Ireland, and the fact that Jack didn't come prepared with a jacket on his night out in town made him feel a bit stupid. He was after all, a native of this country, and he should've known it could get pretty cold. Especially since it was late fall. You could practically call it winter already.

But, he didn't mind it as much, since his boyfriend of 6 months was right by his side, an arm draped around his shoulder, which was covered up along with the rest of him in Mark's jacket that he had so graciously let him use. It made him warm and cozy. Not just physically, but emotionally too. He loved Mark so much, and he knew Mark felt the same way about him. He always took great care of him. Through the tough times, through financial problems, and through sick times. He never left Jack's side, ever. 

He often thought about proposing to Mark, but he knew it was way too soon in their relationship to go to that extent. But Jack also knew they'd been friends for such a long time, that... maybe it wasn't such a crazy notion. They practically know everything about each other anyway.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Mark's deep voice whispering into his ear, sending chills down his spine as his hot breath hit his neck.

"We've made it."

Looking around, Jack noticed Mark was right. They'd already hit their destination. It was a sidewalk near the main road of a pretty busy highway. They were here because this was where they finally confessed their love for each other, exactly 6 months ago, today.

There wasn't a single street light lit up down this road, it was only the moon's beautiful light that shone down. It made the wet roads look shiny and even more slick. It scared Jack a bit, knowing how some of the drivers around here weren't as cautious as they should be. He wrapped his arms around Mark from the side and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

It was silent for a moment as they looked around, seeing what's changed and what's not. Then Jack finally spoke. "This is so insane..."

"It is?"

"Yeah... we've been together for 6 months now, and you haven't thought to leave me once."

Hearing that made Mark widen his eyes a bit. "Well of course not, Jackie. I love you to death. You're perfect."

He gently placed a hand on Jack's cheek and turned his face toward his own, making Jack's face flush.

"You know... your eyes are beautiful, they're piercing... and I'm glad that I can wake up every day to be able to look into them."

"Oh, Mark." Jack flung his arms around the taller male's neck. He's never been happier than at this moment... or so he thought.

They stood there for a moment, Mark's arms around Jack's waist, and Jack's arms still around Mark's neck. They gave each other a few light kisses here and there, but after a few minutes, it turned a little more passionate. But all that was soon cut off by Jack being roughly shoved away from Mark by someone who passed.

"Hey!" Mark yelled as the guy proceeded to walk away. "What in the fuck was that?!"

The response that came from the man as he turned around and came back made tears form in Jack's eyes, the cold wind making them sting.

"I don't fuck with faggots, and I don't wanna see your sinful shit displayed in public."

With that, the pedestrian shoved Jack again, this time, into the road. 

Jack fell onto his back and groaned in pain, not wanting to move. Then, he saw it. The bright lights of an oncoming car heading straight for him. The car's breaks screeched as the driver slammed his foot down on the break pedal, but the road was too slippery to stop. 

"MARK!" Jack yelled out, "M-MARK!" But it was too late. The car slid sideways and smacked right into Jack, sending him 15 feet down the road and into the curb. The car slammed into a lamppost, busting the glass on both the windshield and the lamppost's light.

His eyes widened with fear and initial shock, Mark bolted down the road to Jack, every inch closer he got, the more tears would begin to fall. "JACK!"

Once he got up to his badly wounded, Irish lover, he gasped. He saw Jack breathing, but slowly. He immediately called the paramedics, who came within 10 minutes. 

The whole ride in the ambulance was traumatizing. Continuously, they poked Jack with needles and pushed buttons on machines. Mark was so scared to loose him. He thought as though his whole world was ending.

 

\--Next Day, Hospital Room. 9:00 A.M.--

 

Mark was in the chair directly beside Jack's bed. He held tightly onto the still breathing male's hand, shaking as he looked him up and down. He had been bleeding internally and he had cuts, scrapes, and bruises everywhere. His left forearm was broken, too, as well as his right ankle being broken, and having both shins fractured in multiple places. It was a terrifying sight, but Mark knew Jack would make it out alive. He could feel it. Suddenly, he heard an awful sound. 

Jack's heart monitor stopped beeping. It was constant.

He quickly pushed the "HELP" button on the side of Jack's bed and was surprised at how fast doctors became rushing in. They escorted Mark out of the room, no matter how badly he tried to escape their grip to get to his partner. 

"J-Jack, please!" Mark yelled into the room, "Please m-make it, I know you c-can!"

 

Hours passed, and Mark restlessly sat in the waiting room. His eyes were bright red from tears and he had a pounding headache. He was so stressed out. It was all so unbelievable. He twiddled his thumbs, he replied to all sorts of worrying comments on YouTube and Twitter, he tried not to think about the bad outcomes. 

A doctor came out and put a hand on Mark's shoulder, causing him to jump. "Mr. Fischbach?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me."

"We need you to come down to Jack's room for goodbyes... we're so sorry... he's not going to make it much longer."

Mark widened his eyes and jumped up, the tears beginning to stream down his face again. "No... n-no... no!!"

Walking down the hallway with an arm around Mark's shoulders, even the doctor looked saddened and concerned. They eventually got to Jack's door when the doctor stopped. "He's awake and fully aware of what happened and what's currently happening... he'll... be gone within this hour. Again, I'm so sorry Mr. Fischbach."

Slowly opening the door, Mark looked at Jack and his heart dropped. He was very pale and looked terrible. He could barely even speak when he got up to him. "O-Oh God, Jack..."

Jacked looked back at Mark and began sobbing. He knew he would never see that gorgeous face of his ever again, hear that sweet voice, or hear all his caring words. He flung both of his arms around Mark and hugged him tightly, despite being in pain from his broken forearm.

"I love you so much, Mark... that's never going to change, alive or not. You have to know t-this. I know you're g-going to miss me, because I-I'm going to miss you... so much. But it's going t-to get better over time, j-just you wait."

Jack tried his best to smile, but his eyes were still filled with sadness. His voice was cracking badly and he was becoming a bit cold.

Mark stared into Jack's eyes and then gave him a small kiss on the lips. "You'll be okay s-soon, Jack... you'll be out of pain. Just l-lay here and rest... I won't leave."

Nodding, Jack did just that. He laid back and held tightly onto Mark's hand. Mark sat back down in the seat and looked Jack up and down, the tears pouring from his tired eyes.

They quietly talked and cried for the remaining hour they had left together, then it happened. 

Jack's heart rate got slower and slower. He looked over into Mark's eyes and spoke at a tone that was just a faint whisper. "I'm leaving now, Mark... I love you so much.  Don't worry, I'll see you one day, just... you wait... and it'll be glorious."

With that, Jack released his final breath and closed his eyes, his tight grip on Mark's hand loosened, and he was gone.

Mark began sobbing once again and laid his head on Jack's no longer moving chest. This was going to be one of the worst times of his life, but he knew that Jack would always be with him, some way, some how. He also knew that he'd see him again some day, but until then, Mark will never forget that night.


End file.
